I'll Do Anything For You
by MysticBlood
Summary: It was during a rainy night that Sakura recalled everything both her and Sasuke cherished... [SasuSaku, Character Death]
1. Chapter 1

**Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson… one of my fave… hope you'll like it!**

**

* * *

Sakura was holding Sasuke's forehead protector…**

_**Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me, I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong…**_

"Sasuke-kun… why? Why did you leave me?" Sakura sobbed

_**Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right, unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**_

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura kneeled down… rain started pouring, she can still recall it all, the days when Sasuke was still alive and breathing, the days when Sasuke was still there beside her

"_Sakura, I need to tell you something" Sasuke started "What is it Sasuke-kun?"_

_**Now I can't breath, no I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on…**_

"_I… I love you Sakura…" Sakura was stunned at his words_

"_Sasuke-kun… A-aisheteru…" Sakura replied_

_**Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one, broken p, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry… Behind these hazel eyes…**_

Sakura also remembered the painful moments she saw… Sasuke was involved…

_Sasuke was cornering a girl, she was beautiful, then he hugged her tight and started to kiss her passionately… Sasuke has never done that to Sakura, ever…_

Sakura began to cry hard after she remembered that day…

_**I told you everything, opened up and let you in, you made me feel alright, for once in my life…**_

_Sasuke reassured Sakura that she was the only girl in his eyes, Sakura wouldn't believe him after he cheated her… Sasuke hugged her tight and kissed her passionately, his lips started to go down Sakura's collarbone and started nibbling… _

_Sakura moaned at the sensation… "S-Sasuke-kun… stop… I-I accept your apology…" Sakura said, Sasuke stopped_

_**Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be, so together but so broken up inside**_

Sakura held Sasuke's forehead protector closer to her heart

"Sasuke-kun… Why… Is my love for you not enough?" Sakura slowly went to Sasuke's grave…

Not all people really knew of the pain she felt after Sasuke died…

**'_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep, I'm barely hangin' on_**

Sakura arrived at Sasuke's grave; it was cold, as what his heart used to be…

What it used to be before he found her…

His most precious cherry blossom…

_**Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one, broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes…**_

She traced his name slowly…

She felt like as if arms were around her…

"Sasuke-kun… I still love you… I hope you still love me too…" Sakura whispered to the wind

The wind seemed to whisper back "I will love you forever and ever wherever in the universe I am, Sakura"

_**Swallow me then spit me out, for hating you I blame myself, seeing you it kills me now, no I don't cry on the outside anymore**_

"_Sakura be strong in whatever situation you are…" Sasuke said, holding Sakura's cheeks_

"_Huh? What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked innocently_

"_I may come back as a whole or maybe I'd be…" Sasuke didn't finish, Sakura was hugging him "Don't think that way Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke hugged Sakura protectively like as if it was the last time they would feel each other's warmth…_

_This was true… _

_It was the final one_

_**Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one, broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes…**_

_Sasuke returned from the mission… _

_Sakura wanted to meet him with a big smile and a big hug… but it was of no use_

_He, Sasuke was dead._

_Being carried by one of the ANBUs that were with him…_

_Instead of a happy smile, Sakura was weeping deeply for her dead love…_

_Her only remembrance was the last hug they shared with each other…_

_**Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one, broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes…**_

"Sasuke-kun… if only… if only you didn't tell that…" Sakura said

"If only you didn't say that you wouldn't return as a corpse… this wouldn't have happened…" Sakura wiped a tear away

"But I need to remain strong… for you Sasuke-kun… I'll do it for you…" Sakura stood up and left away…

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 THE END S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people… I would really like to thank the readers who had time to read my stories…

This is just for you to know that I won't be able to make a new one since I'm kinda heart broken…

for the record, I cried 5 times today and I am now currently avoiding him, but it doesn't work since he's my neighbor… -.-;;

So please bear with me and read my new story, it'll be updated after 2 months ((If I CAN move on)) or after 3 months if I still can't move on…

Thanks…

bloody vengeful soul

this is the poem I made today during RP time… I was really heart broken so…

_It hurts me,_

_It hunts me,_

_It kills me_

_To know we were never meant to be…_

_Now there's a reason_

_Now, it's my decision_

_Do I still love you?_

_After I knew_

_We cannot be_

_It's something I clearly see_

_We're not meant for each other_

_But why did I even bother?_

_I loved you_

_How I wish you knew_

_But even though_

_This I never foresaw_

_I cannot love you_

_I cannot bear to see you_

_It breaks my heart_

_But this is the saddest part_

_We're cousins, relatives; we have the same blood running through our veins_

_Oh how it pains_

_I can never bear to love again_

Please tell me what you think…


End file.
